Lucky One
by Starlight Midnight
Summary: Haruka mencintai air, memasak dan Gou. Sesederhana itu.


**Lucky One**

 **Free! © Ouji Kouji**. Standar warning. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini.

 **Pairing:** Haruka Nanase/Gou Matsuoka. **Genre:** Family & Romance. **Rating:** K+.

 **Lucky One** **© Starlight Midnight**

* * *

 _Haruka mencintai air, memasak dan Gou. Sesederhana itu._

* * *

Sinar matahari masuk melalui kaca jendela yang membuat Haruka membuka mata dengan malas, lalu menutupnya kembali. Nanti juga pasti akan dibangunkan olehnya dan Haruka berakhir diomeli karena sulit untuk bangun pagi. Namun menit berlalu dan Haruka kembali membuka mata dan menatap sisi lain ranjangnya.

Oh Haruka lupa, dia belum kembali.

Menghela napas panjang sebelum mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi. Sembari menunggu _bathtub_ terisi air, Haruka mencuci mukanya dan mencukur rambut-rambut halus yang tumbuh di dagunya. Padahal sekarang sedang trend lelaki menumbuhkan rambut di dagu, tapi Haruka tidak pernah tertarik untuk mengaplikasikannya pada wajahnya.

Menurut Haruka, dirinya tidak bersih. Dan lagi, dia juga pasti tidak suka.

Kebiasaan Haruka masih sama sejak dahulu, mengisi _bathub_ dengan air dan berendam selama mungkin di dalamnya. Sampai Haruka merasa bosan. Atau tepatnya sekarang, sampai Haruka mendapat teriakan darinya ataupun mencium bau gosong yang berasal dari dapur.

Mengingat hal itu membuat Haruka ingin membenamkan seluruh wajahnya ke dalam _bathtub_.

Haruka rindu dia dan ingin bertemu dengannya. Segera.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Tidak ada yang pernah mengira jika Haruka akan berakhir menjadi _chef_ dan membuka restoran kecil di sebuah kota kecil. Bakatnya dalam bidang renang membuat semua orang yang mengenal Haruka berpikir jika dirinya akan menjadi atlet renang.

Tapi Haruka tidak begitu suka berkompetisi. Ya, Haruka masih tetap menyukai air. Tapi mengolah bahan makanan menjadi suatu hal yang bisa dimakan itu adalah hal yang disukainya sejak dahulu, lebih daripada kesukaanya pada air.

Dan lagi, Haruka tidak suka harus terpisah lama dengan dia.

"Nanase _-san_ , ada surat," salah seorang pelayan menyerahkan sepucuk surat begitu Haruka masuk ke dalam restoran.

Tanpa perlu membukanya, Haruka tahu siapa yang mengirimkannya.

Tapi Haruka memilih untuk tidak membacanya segera karena masih ada kewajiban yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Haruka bukan anak SMA yang bisa melakukan semua hal dengan seenaknya.

Karena saat memutuskan untuk membuka restoran kecil ini, Haruka sudah memutuskan untuk tidak melarikan diri dari tanggung jawab sebagai seorang pemilik, _chef_ dan juga orang yang mempekerjakan orang lain untuk membantunya menggerakkan restoran ini.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Jam 9.30 malam, Haruka sudah berada di rumah. Memegang surat yang dikirimkan oleh dia dan membuka suratnya sembari menyesap _yuja tea_ —teh yang dibuat dari sejenis buah _citrus_ yang tumbuh di Korea Selatan—sebagai teman malam ini.

 _Karena bertanya 'apa kabarmu?' itu sudah sangat mainstream, jadi lebih baik aku langsung menceritakan apa yang aku alami ya. Oh iya, ini sudah surat ke berapa? 600?_

"Tujuh ratus sembilan belas," Haruka tahu jawabannya itu tidak mungkin didengarkan oleh si penulis surat. Tapi Haruka selalu mengingat jumlah surat yang dikirimkan oleh dia.

 _Jadi sekarang aku berada di negara Qatar. Cari saja di internet tempat itu di mana karena aku tidak pandai pelajaran geografi (well sebenarnya suatu anomali karena aku bekerja sebagai Geologist). Di sini sekelilingku padang pasir dan panas. Dan entah kenapa aku membayangkan jika kamu ikut denganku, pasti Haruka berakhir di bathtub seharian karena tidak kuat dengan panasnya, hahahaha._

"Aku bukan ikan dan aku tidak mungkin ikut denganmu pergi ke berbagai tempat, Gou."

 _Oh iya, kemampuan memasakku sudah lebih baik. Setidaknya aku sudah bisa masak mie instan tanpa membuat air untuk memasaknya gosong! Ayo berikan aku ucapan selamat._

"Nanti aku makan mie buatanmu saat pulang nanti, Gou."

 _Kemungkinan saat surat ini sampai, maka aku sudah berada di Jepang. Bisa dibilang, mungkin aku tengah balapan dengan suratku sendiri, lol._

Haruka terbatuk saat membaca kalimat di surat itu. Di jepang? Sekarang?

Meletakkan cangkirnya dan Haruka menyusuri rumahnya. Tepatnya rumah mereka, karena Gou yang mendesai semuanya dan Haruka yang _clueless_ dengan hal apapun yang tidak berhubungan dengan air serta memasak hanya menyediakan lahan untuk membangun rumah impian mereka berdua.

Di lantai satu tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Gou, jadi Haruka memutuskan untuk mencari di lantai dua. Dan tujuan pertamanya adalah ruang kerja Gou yang penuh dengan batu-batu dari berbagai belahan dunia.

Di mata Haruka, batuan tersebut tidak ada bedanya kecuali mungkin dari warnanya. Tapi di mata Gou, bentuk kristal serta jarak-jarak kristal serta materi penyusun kristalnyalah yang membuat batu satu dengan batu lainnya berbeda.

"Ah ketahuan ya kalau aku akan ada di sini?" tawa Gou yang tidak direspon apapun oleh Haruka selain memperpendek jarak diantara mereka.

Lalu Haruka memeluk Gou. Dia tidak menolak, tetapi tidak juga memberikan pelukan balik untuk Haruka.

"Suratnya baru sampai enam ratus bukan? Perjanjiannya sampai tujuh ratus dua puluh."

"Dan itu berarti hanya perlu satu surat lagi untuk menjadi tujuh ratus dua puluh."

"Benarkah? Berarti aku salah menghitung."

Pembicaraan mereka abtrak, tapi bagi Haruka merasakan Gou ada di pelukannya sudah lebih dari cukup. Kali ini bukan Haruka yang menunggu Gou untuk pulang ke rumah, tapi Gou sendiri yang menunggunya untuk pulang.

"Aku beruntung memiliki Haru- _kun_."

"Dan ini berarti tidak akan pergi lagi?"

Gou tertawa di dalam pelukan Haruka dan tidak perlu jawaban gamblang, karena pelukan Gou pada Haruka menjawabnya.

Petualangan Gou sudah selesai, meskipun surat terakhir belum dituliskan.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Mereka memiliki perjanjian aneh. Seminggu setelah Haruka melamar perempuan itu, dia bilang tidak bisa menikah sebelum pergi berpetualang. Sendirian.

Awalnya Haruka tidak mau melepaskan Gou, tapi janji untuk mengirimkan surat setiap hari selama 720 hari membuat Haruka mengalah.

Cinta itu bukan suatu entitas yang dipaksakan. Untuk apa bersama jika Haruka hanya membuat Gou tidak merasa bahagia?

"Jika tujuh ratus dua puluh surat telah aku kirimkan, aku pulang ke rumah. Ke Haru _-kun_. Karena aku tahu rumahku adalah Haru _-kun._ "

Dua tahun lalu, perjanjian itu dibuat dan sekarang Haruka tahu jika keputusannya untuk membiarkan Gou berpetualang sesuai keinginan hatinya adalah keputusan yang tepat.

Karena Haruka akhirnya paham jika dirinya memang benar-benar mencintai Gou seperti dirinya mencintai air dan memasak.

* * *

 **.**

 **. END .**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Happy 7th annivesary_** **untuk akun crystallized cherry! *tebar bunga***

 **Jadi karena aku ngefans sama qaqa ini, akhirnya aku membuatkan fanfic sederhana ini. Eh iya, ulang tahun kemarin ada buatin fanfic gak sih? Aku lupa ;w;) #fail**

 **Harapannya sederhana, semoga qaqa terus menulis fanfic di manapun fandomnya dan berharap bisa melihat akun qaqa berisi 1000 fanfic. Tungguin kejutan dari wa kalo itu beneran kejadian :* #wink**

 ** _See you soon, qaqa._** **Saya lelah baper karena kita ini satu pulau tinggalnya tapi gak pernah bisa ketemu :') #udah**

 ** _June 10th, 2016._**


End file.
